Teardrops On My Guitar
by BeachBum13
Summary: All Human! Jasper is on love with Alice, and she is in love with him. But Alice believes he is in love wit someone else, so she won't tell him how she feels. A/J One-shot


ciao, come siete oggi? i' m. grande ed amante la mia vacanza di estate! ow! **for those of you who cannot read italian**, those sentences say "hello, how are you? i'm great adn loving my summer vacation! ow!" -lol-

okay, here we go!!

DISCLAMER: i don't own twilight, stephanie meyer does, nor do i own teardrops on my guitar, that belongs to taylor swift.

approvazione, qui andiamo!!

DISCLAMER: i don' la t possiede la penombra, lo stephanie Meyer fa, né la i possiede i teardrops sulla mia chitarra, che appartiene a taylor rapido.

"Alice, I met this amazing girl the other day! I'll have to tell you about it later!" Jasper told me. He met a girl, not just any girl, but an _amazing _girl! He'll never love me, he only sees me has a best friend, but I love him more than life it self.

"See you later, Alice!" he calls to me.

"Bye." I say as the words to _Teardrops On My Guitar _play in my head.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll be she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_She's probably Rosalie. Perfect, lovely, beautiful Rosalie. Every man's dream and every woman's fear.

I don't have long, blonde hair. I got stuck with short, spiky black hair. And she's tall and has a beautiful figure, like that of a runway model. And I'm short and thin, not beautiful at all.

_Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  
_  
I'm in love with my best friend. And he has no clue, has no idea how I feel. Everyday he breaks another piece of my heart by telling me how much he loves her, whoever she is. Everyday he breaks another piece of my heart by saying how perfect she is. I realize I can never tell him how I feel. Because he'll never feel it back.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

I wish and wish and wish, hoping that one day, maybe one day, he'll love me too. And then I would be complete, instead of all broken as I am now.

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

He's perfect, flawless in every way, exactly how he says she is. _Perfect. _The word feels lie a bullet in my heart. Perfect is something I'll never be. But something I long to be.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_I'll never have him because he's not mine to own. He's hers. And I will never be anything more to him than the best friend, nothing more than someone he thinks of as a sister. And no one would ever kiss their sister.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

I'm alone, all by myself, with nobody to help me, to save me, to love me. Nobody cares that I'm dying inside. Or that I'm being torn apart piece by piece. The world is a cruel place, and I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stand it.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough for me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..  
_

Alice I need to tell you something. It's really important, come on." Jasper told me as I got my books, ready to go home to leave. Tears began to fill my eyes, against my will, as I realized he was going to tell me he asked her out, and they were so in love, so perfect together. More tears fell out of my eyes, onto my books. He saw.

"Alice? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked as he lifted my chin up so his eyes could meet mine.

I wanted to tell him, to tell him I loved him, and that we would be great together. But I didn't. I never would. I never could..

"Alice, please tell me?" he asked.

I broke down and told him, "Your in love! In love with some perfect girl! And all I'll ever be is the best friend, and I love you more than life it self!" I cried. I can't believe I told him that. I ruined it, everything.

But he wasn't mad or taking pity on me, instead, he looked happy, giddy even.

"Alice.."

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

'... I love you, too." He said as he kissed me.

"You're the girl, Alice. And don't say you aren't beautiful or perfect, because you are." he told me as he broke our kiss. Finally I felt whole, no longer in a million pieces. _  
_


End file.
